Carter Grayson
(Midfielder) (Defender) |number = 6 (DF) 21 (MF) |element = Wind |team = Team Heroes (temopary) Red Rangers |seiyuu = Sean Cw Johnson |debut_anime = Episode 003}} Carter Grayson '''(カーターグレイソン) is the main protagonist of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. He is also one of the main protagonist of Power Rangers Forever. He is the '''Red Lightspeed Ranger. He is a defender for Red Rangers and a midfielder for Team Heroes. Background Early Life Carter is the oldest of Grayson's family. He is the best firefighter in Mariner Bay. As A Ranger Carter Grayson was one of Mariner Bay's best firefighters. His daredevil maneuvers risked his life, but saved those in danger. Carter is brave, headstrong, and quick thinking. As a child, Carter was saved from a burning building by a mystery firefighter. This encounter led him to follow in his savior's footsteps and become a firefighter himself. He later found this mystery firefighter to be none other than Captain Mitchell, who recruited him into Lightspeed Rescue. Carter was the first to accept his role and took up the position of team leader as the Red Lightspeed Ranger, and courageously led the Rangers against Diablico's forces. As the Red Ranger, Carter is a strong leader, however he is strict and by-the-book. During the series, he develops feelings for Dana Mitchell, the Pink Ranger, but it's unknown if he has expressed them yet, though the feelings seems to be mutual. An example is in the episode The Last Ranger, when the Rangers, save Dana, lose their memories, Carter sees Dana get hurt and it restores his memories. Carter bravely took down Queen Bansheera in a final battle, tossing her into the shadow world for good. When Vypra returned from the dead and began terrorizing Silver Hills, Carter reunited the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers, who helped the Time Force Rangers defeat the undead demon princess. When remnants of the Machine Empire's forces unearthed Serpentera to destroy Earth, Carter teamed up with 9 other Red Rangers and traveled to the moon to stop them. He teamed up with Red Space Ranger Andros against Steelon. Appearance He wore red shirt with blue pants. He wore a Lightspeed Rescue jacket with number 1 on the white patch. In Red rangers, he wore red soccer uniform with the number 6 on the back on the shirt. In Power Rangers Forever, he wore a red shirt with blue tracksuit. He also wore red shoes and orange socks. He also have a special necklace gaving by Jane and a red hat. he is seen with a Lightspeed Rescue or a red jacket. At the beach, he wore a red swimming trunk. Personalities He is nice and cute to the girls (Jane and Dana the most). He also protect his team and his friends from any evil that come their way. Hissatsu Power Rangers Forever= Red Rangers *'DF Air Bullet' *'DF Spinning Cut' *'SH Dark Tornado' *'OF Illusion Ball' FFI Team Heroes *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Evolution' *'OF Killer Fields' |-| Power Rangers Forever 2= *'OF Illusion Ball' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Tekki Hei Knight W' (Red Rangers only) *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Power Rangers Forever Strikers *'KH Ankoku Shin Dark Exodus' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Dana Mitchell' **'SH Fire Tornado ' *'MIMAX Henry Grayson' **'OF Killer Fields' *'MIMAX Jane Mitchell' **'OF Spark Egde Dribble' Relationship *Henry Grayson (Half Brother) *Molly Grayson (Half Sister) *Austin Grayson (Adopted Brother) *Robin Grayson (Younger Brother) *Kimberly Hart (Younger Sister) *Alpha Carter (Clone) *Xavier Grayson (Step-father) *Carolina Grayson (Mother) Trivia *He and his brother are in the same soccer team. *Carter is a firefighter like his Sentai counterpart. However, of the Lightspeed Rangers, he's the only one that is a fire fighter. *He is the first Ranger to try to go against a giant monster (if unsucessful) without Zords. *Carter has used his Battlizer the rarest out of all Reds with Battlizers, having been used only three times, including the team-up episode. *Due to his guest appearance in both Time Force and Wild Force, Carter is the last Ranger to have appeared for 3 seasons in a row. Category:Red Rangers Category:Defenders Category:Team Leaders Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Male Category:Midfielders Category:Rangers Category:Wind Characters Category:Keshin User Category:Captains